Oraculo
by Ren Mircea
Summary: Te condenan, y aun con mis insistentes gritos se niegan a liberarte. ¡Soy el Magi! ¡Y no obedecen mis mandatos! No soy la misma persona que se dejaba manipular porque ciertamente así lo decidió, porque no le importaba ser manipulado siempre y cuando encuentre diversión suprema en el camino. He cambiado, lo hice por ti.


Soy consciente de que mis dedos se entrelazaran en los tuyos cada vez que estando en la cama, compartiendo el lecho, nos embriagemos con el ardiente climax al que nuestros cuerpos han de llegar. Es nuestro secreto, nos ocultamos en las tinieblas, imposibles de ver ante los ocelos de cualquier que habitase en el palacio; casi todos, porque sabemos que no todo se mantiene en una perfecta forma, y siempre ha de existir n par de ojos observándonos.

Esa es la organización.

Lo sabias, lo sabias, siempre lo supiste al igual que yo, que ellos nos descubrirían; lo que nunca previmos fueron las consecuencias, consecuencias que no estoy dispuesto a pagar.

Me niego a verte morir, morir en las candentes llamas.

Te condenan, y aun con mis insistentes gritos se niegan a liberarte. ¡Soy el Magi! ¡Y no obedecen mis mandatos! No soy la misma persona que se dejaba manipular porque ciertamente así lo decidió, porque no le importaba ser manipulado siempre y cuando encuentre diversión suprema en el camino. He cambiado, lo hice por ti.

Fui capaz de encontrar en tu cuerpo un mayor disfrute del que obtengo cuando extingo vidas a diestras y siniestras en el campo de batalla.

El momento se acerca, ante los gritos de tu hermana Ácuea; la actual emperatriz permanece inmutable, tranquila, como si no fuese que aquel al que van a quemar en la hoguera es su propio hijo.

Una madre que gustosa ha condenado a su hijo al que considera ya inútil en sus planes.

Has caminado rendido al destino, te das ya por derrotado, dejas que te amarren y permites que enciendan el fuego en los leños que irán consumiéndose hasta que alcancen tu cuerpo, y tu cuerpo se consumirá con ellos.

Deberías ser capaz de comprenderlo, comprender el dolor que se expande por cada una de mis células ¿En verdad crees que te permitiré ir de esta manera? Soy posesivo, mi estimado Hakuryuu, tan posesivo que si llegas a morir, decido que debes de hacerlo entre mis brazos.

Que sea mí ser, mi ruck el que quede en tu memoria.

Kouen se sorprende, los principes menores: Koumei y Kouha, también lo hacen, incluso las exclamaciones ahogadas de las princesas son claramente distinguidas. Sé que nadie se lo esperaba. Nadie se imagino verme correr, escurrirme entre la poca multitud e introducirme en la llamarada que se hace cada vez más letal.

Hasta la expresión desconcertada de la bruja de Gyokuen es apremiante.

Debo sacarte de aquí, rápido, tengo que hacerlo rápido. Y me detengo, contemplo algo que me enfurece: estas herido, estas llorando.

``Hakuryuu está sufriendo``

``Hakuryuu està llorando``

¡Bastardos, malditos los pendejos de la Organización! ¡Han tocado algo que me pertenece! Respiro rabioso, te sobresaltas, has visto mi expresión iracunda. No quiero asustarte. Disculpa por ese mal momento.

Te escucho jadear, te sostienes el vientre y el dolor sobresale en tus facciones.

Puedo verlo…

Ruck blanco.

Oh por Salomón.

Estoy no solo cerca de perderte a ti, mi futuro puede perderse en el ahora. Tengo un nuevo motivo para que sigas viviendo, y cuando te lo diga, se que te aferraras a la vida como hace años no lo haces, obtendrás u motivo que guie tu existencia, y no será ya la venganza.

Mío. Mío. Mío.

Eres mío. No te voy a dejar ir.

¿Te ha quedado claro?

-¡Hakuryuu! –Judal despierta con un grito desgarrador que destroza el alma, sobresaltado, sobresalta al que ha llamado, ese prinipe que esta enfrente suyo y trata de comprender que acaba de pasar

Los orbes carmesí del magi están levemente desorbitados, acaba de despertar de una pesadilla terrible, de una premonición que tiene que evitar. Judal se tranquiliza, Hakuryuu sigue a su lado, aun tiene tiempo y remediar todo, puede cambiar ese atroz destino.

Es imposible, es imposible.

Hakuryuu se lo repite cuando ve al magi que se a lanzado sobre si y que llora sobre su regazo. No comprende. Solo le queda escuchar las palabras del magi teñido de negro entre los hipidos.

Pasa un dia, nadie a visto al Oraculo y al cuarto príncipe.

Pasa otro dìa; la ausencia de los dos anteriores mencionados es notable.

Tercer día; una tropa de búsqueda dirigida por el primer principe Ren Kouen se pone en marcha.

Ya han pasado diez años.

Hace un mes han tenido por fin una pista segura a la cual aferrarse. La guerra llego a su culminacion hace cuatro años, en ese entonces se vio un atisbo de la presencia del magi oscuro. El típico grupo de amigos y familiares –entiendase por: Aladdin, Morgiana, Alibaba, Kouen, Hakuei, Koumei, Kouha y Kougyoku- se han dirigido con todas las esperanzas posibles a un pueblo del este, en la aldea Kouga

La mirada de un niño de orbes azules es lo primero que este numeroso grupo encuentra al entrar a los terrenos de un hogar sospechosamente distanciado de la aldea. Los mayores –Kouen y Hakuei- se sienten perturbados.

-Yuu ~ ¿Quiénes son ellos? –el grito de otro niño, similar en apariencia al primero y que se acerca hacia ellos llama la atención de todos los presentes.

-Eh..invitados, son invitados, Ren

Hakuei quiere llorar, Koumei y Kouha se sienten emocionados, Kouen..bueno, èl esta..como solo èl puedo estar. El resto, los que no pertenecen a la familia se sienten excluidos. Una breve discusión entre los niños, que por lo que se ve son hermanos da lugar hasta que el menor recuerda algo, grito y da un susto de muerte a su hermano.

-Papà dijo que perdió un brazo, madre se lo a apretado con tanta fuerza que la circulación se le fue allí y..-Ren piensa, trata de recordar algo importante que debe ser mencionado- ¡cierto! ¡Yuu, debes verlas! ¡son unas niñas hermosas! Gou y Mana se han quedado embelezados con ellas~

Hakuyuu cae dramáticamente arrodillado en el suelo, alzando los brazos en dirección al cielo- ¡Gracias! –agradece a quien sabe que, el primogenito esta feliz de que después de tener tres hermanos menores, un par de niñas llegasen a la familia.

El grupo de visitantes corren, siendo guiados por el pequeño Ren que no deja de hablar maravillas de sus hermanitas. Kouen y Hakuyuu son dejados atrás.

-Tardaron demasiado, padre me informo que los vio venir –Hakuyuu habla

-Asi que al fin los hemos encontrado –Kouen suspira, teniendo en mente toda la catástrofe que ese par origino con su fuga- ¿Judal y Hakuryuu han estado reproduciéndose como conejos, o es imaginación mia?

El joven enarca una ceja y una risa escapa de sus labios- eso tendrías que preguntárselo a ellos

Y el par se dirige hacia donde están ya todos reunidos. Hakuei llora al abrazar a su hermano desaparecido y luego se pone a mimar a sus sobrinos recién conocidos. El ambiente se llena de abrazos, lagrimas, besos en la mejilla, palabras cursis; una combinacion perfecta y cursi llena de dulce para matar diabéticos.

-Judal-kun –Aladdin sonríe al ver al magi oscuro después de tantos años

-No te atrevas a decirlo mocoso, no te atrevas- Judal se cruza de brazos, su casa se ha llenado de demasiada gente, eso le fastidia. Y le fastidiara aun mas las palabras del magi menor y su jodido y estúpido lema de que no todo es guerra y crueldad en el mundo.

Judal no se arrepiente de su decisión de hace diez años. No se arrepiente de tener la famila que ahora tiene.

Judal, el gran Oraculo del Imperio Kou. El ``Oraculo``, ese cargo tan beneficioso y no beneficioso. Gracias a ello fue capaz de salvar a Hakuryuu, y gracias a eso, es que hace dos días en un sueño vio algo que no fue de su total agrado..

Kouen entro después del pequeño Yuu, Kouen percibió la rara mirada que Judal le dirigía, como si quisiera transferirle un mensaje.

Y Judal, al ver al ex primer príncipe –porque ahora es rey- solo pensaba en que Kouen era un bastardo pedófilo que se llevaría al mayor de sus inocentes hijos.


End file.
